Liquid crystal displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc. Most liquid crystal displays available on the market are backlight-type liquid crystal displays, and such liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates and applying a driving voltage on the two glass substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays from the backlight module to generate images.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) gradually occupies the dominant position in the display realm at present because of its properties such as low energy consumption, superior image quality and relatively high production yield, etc. Identically, the TFT-LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a mask. The opposite internal sides of the substrates have transparent electrodes. A layer of liquid crystal (LC) molecules is interposed between the two substrates.
The conventional pixel design adopts a rectangle with sharp angles. The serration around the displayed word can be seen by eyes and the display effect is degraded. The poor images can hardly satisfy the developing requirement on displayed images of customers.